Ginny's Need
by pottermum
Summary: The sequel to Harry's Need. Don't need to read that first. There will be humourous sequel to this sequel. Enjoy!


Ginny sighed in relief as the hot water of the shower ran over her tired aching body. She'd been in there for ages; all her Harpy teammates had showered, dressed and headed out to begin the celebrations. Not her though. Ginny wasn't ready to face anyone.

Just half an hour ago, Ginny's team, the Holyhead Harpies had just won the Championship. Ginny herself had won Player of the Match. The team had been ecstatic when Gwendoline Chalmers grabbed the Snitch and held it high.

Gwenog had jumped on a broom to fly up and join in their mid-air celebrations. Eventually they had come down to Earth for the official announcement that they had triumphed over the more favoured Tutshill Tornadoes. The team then did a fly around, thanking the fans for their support.

Ginny had flown to the family box, seeing her own personal cheer squad waving green and gold flags and calling her name. Knowing he'd catch her, Ginny had leapt from her broom into Harry's arms, making the nearby crowd gasp.

Her family surrounded her, but the only touch she recognised was Harry's. He held her even as her brothers, sisters-in-law and parents hugged and pulled her. Even Teddy was excited, and she gave him a special hug.

Finally Harry told her to go, to enjoy this time, the celebrations. He told her he'd be waiting for her at the family entrance. He'd then kissed her passionately, much to the delight of the crowd and especially the photographers. Harry and Ginny were intensely private, and photos of them involving PDA's were rare. These photographs would make the front page of the papers over the next days.

The team had their usual meeting after a match, although this time it was Gwenog telling them over and over how proud she was of her girls, how all the training, the early morning starts, the absences from their loved ones was all worth it. Ginny really didn't take much of it in, she was almost shaking with emotion.

She'd had a massage, as her body was a tight ball of emotion. She was still on an adrenaline high, so the team doctor told her to go for a long hot shower and then he'd see her at the celebrations.

So here she was, leaning against the wall of the shower. Alone in the change-rooms. She had just achieved everything she'd wanted in her career. She'd had a top season for the Harpies, capped off with International selection for the Quidditch World Cup next year. Top scorer for the Harpies all year, Player of the Match, and now a Quidditch Champion.

Ginny needed...something. To get drunk? To party hard? No, that had never been her style. In fact, right now, Ginny could think of only two things she needed to do. She needed a good cry, which wasn't something that she did often. The other thing she needed was-

"Psst. Gin, you still in there, love? Everything all right?"

Harry. Ginny smiled tiredly as she leaned against the wall, the hot water soothing her aching body. It wasn't enough though. She needed something more.

"Harry! I need you," she called, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

She heard him open the squeaky door and move quickly but quietly. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that," said Ginny. She threw open the shower door. "Get in here."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny grabbed his 'Weasley is my Queen' t-shirt and pulled him in the shower.

"Gin, my clothes," he said weakly.

Ginny grabbed her wand and banished them. "Hey, that was my favourite t-shirt," he protested.

"I'll get you another," she growled, grabbing his ear between her teeth.

"You need something, Gin," he taunted.

"Oh yeah," agreed Ginny. "Try and guess."

"Hmm. Scrub your back, wash your hair?" asked Harry, moaning as her lips found his pulse point at his neck and licked and nibbled.

"Try harder," she said, licking his nipples.

"Baby, if I get any harder I'll injure myself," grinned Harry naughtily.

Ginny looked down. "Carrying a concealed weapon, Auror Potter?" she smirked.

"Oh yeah, and I know how to use it. Wanna see?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," smirked Ginny.

Harry picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back, letting him suckle on her neck. She gasped and clenched her thighs around his, the pressure sending off little explosions of sensation in all her erogenous zones.

Harry left her throat and kissed his way to her soft parted lips. His thigh pushed harder against her as he captured her mouth with his own. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, tugging him closer, needing him closer. She closed her teeth over his bottom lip in a punishing little nip.

Ginny opened her mouth under his brutal response. She whimpered and tried to touch him everywhere at once-his shoulders, his strong back, his hard chest-as though she couldn't get enough.

Harry slid his hand between them and cupped her. She arched into his touch, needing more. Harder, faster. His touch was too good, and his erection pressing against her felt hard, powerful and welcome.

Harry groaned as he pressed himself into her. She was hot and wet, like the water pounding onto them. She writhed against him. He filled a hand with a breast, closing his mouth over one swollen nipple. She gasped again, causing Harry's pulse to spike until all he could hear was the sound of the shower, the harsh sounds of their heavy breathing and her soft, breathy whimpers.

He thrust fiercely, deeply. Her body stretched to accomadate him. She let out a long moan of pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around his familiar body.

Harry moved in a fast frenzied motion, knowing what she needed. The sensations shooting through her spun her higher and higher until her blood caught fire and her world spun off its axis.

She was straining against him, meeting his every hard thrust with one of her own, tongues tangling and clashing as her hands ran over his body, greedy for the feel of his tight hot flesh and his strong muslcles shifting and flexing beneath his skin.

Ginny's climax powered through her. Her body bucked and convulsed beneath his, his growl in her ear sending more detonations exploding through her blood.

Harry held her hips in place as he hammered every hard inch, every powerful thrust into her as though he wanted to stamp his possession of her from the inside to the out.

Hard and fast, plunging deeper and deeper, with a hoarse cry, Harry came. His legs were shaking, his heart was beating as he kept thrusting, aching to get every last drop into her.

"Harry," she said against his throat. He tightened his grasp on her as he re-gained his breath. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he gently lowered her back to the ground.

"You did it, Gin. You won! I'm so proud of you, baby," he murmured to her.

Ginny burst into tears. She clung to him, hating her weakness but needing his strength.

Harry held her, running his hand up and down her back. "It's okay, baby. I've got you," he said soothingly.

"We won, Harry! I can't believe it. We bloody won," sobbed Ginny.

"You flew amazing today. I've got to say, I've never been more proud of anyone," smiled Harry, curling her into his body. He brushed his lips over her forehead.

"I'm so happy," Ginny sobbed into his chest.

"I can tell," chuckled Harry. Ginny half laughed and half sobbed.

"So I hear there is a big Harpy party planned. Those Harpies can get pretty wild," smirked Harry.

"I feel like getting a bit wild tonight," said Ginny.

"Wilder than doing your husband in the changerooms? Oh baby, you know I love it when you win," grinned Harry.

To their shock, the water suddenly turned from pounding and hot to icy cold. Ginny squealed, curling into Harry so he copped the worst of it.

"And we have shrinkage," grimaced Harry, looking down.

Ginny started to laugh, and she laughed so hard she nearly started crying again. She and Harry stepped out of the shower and Harry summoned a couple of towels. Ginny also summoned his clothes back.

They dried each other gently, sneaking little kisses and touches when they could. They dressed, knowing by now they must be missed by their family and Ginny's team mates.

Ginny sighed as she gathered her personal belongings from her locker. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him. "Okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Thanks," she said, turning and kissing him.

"You know, there's a hell of a lot of people out there that want to see you, to tell you how proud they are of you, how great you are," he said, pulling her into his arms, "but I want to say it first. You, Ginny Weasley, are amazing."

"Potter," she amended. "Ginny Potter."

"My wife is a Quidditch champion," stated Harry proudly.

"Yeah I am," grinned Ginny, slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Ready to celebrate?" she asked as Harry took her hand and led her to the door.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Harry opened it, and the first person she saw was her mother.

"Oh Ginny, darling. I'm so proud," beamed Molly, bursting into tears. Arthur looked on, patting his wife on the back while winking at his daughter.

"Thanks Mum," said Ginny. "That really means a lot." Molly had deep misgivings about Ginny's career choice, so this felt like some justification.

Molly pulled away from her daughter. "I thought you would have been a bit more emotional about it all."

Ginny shrugged, hugging her father. "Yeah well, you should have seen me in the locker room a little while ago. Luckily Harry came to check on me."

"Well, whatever you did, keep it up, Harry. After all, nobody knows what Ginny needs better than you," said Molly.

"Yes Molly," said Harry, trying not to blush. As Molly and Arthur turned away, Harry sent Ginny a leer and whispered. "Your Mum wants me to shag you again."

"Only if you can keep it up," whispered back Ginny. "That was a bit of a problem at the end there."

"Cold water. Happens to the best of us," sighed Harry, shaking his head.

"Oh, by the way dears, next time you may want to add a Silencing charm. When I heard the moaning I popped my head in, oh don't worry, I quickly worked out what you were doing. We kept your brothers away, but Teddy heard you, so don't be surprised if he starts asking questions. He's getting to the age where he's noticing things. Harry, you may want to do your zipper up, love," suggested Molly.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and Harry blushed Weasley red. He turned and discreetly did up the zipper on his pants. As he turned back, Teddy appeared. His hair was green and his face was painted gold.

"You won, you won. Harpies rule," he said excitedly. Ginny placed her Champions medal around his neck.

She picked him up and hugged him. "I heard you cheering, Teddy. You're my number one fan, right?"

"Number two. Harry's number one," giggled Teddy, putting his arms around her neck.

"Oh, I forgot my necklace," gasped Ginny, grabbing her bare neck.

"I'll go back and get it, love," offered Harry.

"Don't go, Harry," begged Teddy. "The snake'll eat you."

"What snake?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry confused.

"Uncle Ron said something about you and a trouser snake. I don't like snakes, they're so-slithery."

"Don't worry about it, Teddy. Gin already took care of the trouser snake," said Harry, shooting Ginny a saucy look. He ducked inside and returned moments later.

"You could have just summoned it," said Ginny, standing so he could fasten it around her neck.

Harry shrugged. He threw an arm around her and she carried Teddy out to their waiting family.

Of course, the photographers and press were nearby, and they heard Teddy clearly call out to Ron. "It's okay Ron, Harry said Ginny took care of the trouser snake."

The brothers both laughed and glared at Harry. They had come to a mutual agreement that they didn't want to hear anything about Harry and Ginny's sex life. Ginny was their baby sister, she didn't have sex.

So when they woke the next morning, they really didn't want to see photos of Harry and Ginny kissing after the match, or the innuendo that they had gotten it on in the locker rooms after the match. They ignored the fact that Harry and Ginny were in there alone for a really, really long time.

Harry and Ginny went to ground. Their floo was closed and owls were sent back, with letters undelivered.

Arthur and Molly weren't worried. Ginny had fire-called them, warning them they would be lying low for the next few days until the press died down.

As long as they were together, they would be fine. After all, as Molly pointed out to her sons, Harry would always look after Ginny.

He knew what she needed.


End file.
